


Final Fantasy VIII - Nectar from Eden

by Streti



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, GF sex, Group Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: Over a year after the war, Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and Zell have gathered for an informal meeting in Squall's new quarters.
Relationships: Irvine Kinneas/Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a full year since Ultimecia, time's last Sorceress bent on gaining unbelievable power by compressing Time itself, had been defeated. Or, actually, it was 722 years, 9 months and a couple of weeks until the Sorceress's defeat. Those who defeated Ultimecia returned a year ago from the grueling battle in the future.

Squall Leonhart was still the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. He was deeply in love with Rinoa Heartilly, former Timber Owls resistance leader. Quistis Trepe was Squall's official advisor. Zell Dincht was still in service of the Garden as a SeeD, as was Selphie Tilmitt. Irvine Kinneas had stayed at Balamb Garden with Selphie, his girlfriend. These were the six that had saved Time and the universe by conquering the Sorceress, Ultimecia.

The experience had been overwhelming, but even strong sentiments can fade as life progresses, and the six did not think much about their epic role any more.

Currently, five of the six were just relaxing.

In the first basement of the Garden had resided the previous Garden Master, NORG of the Shumi tribe. He was no more, and the Master Room and the spacious basement floor had been converted into living quarters. Amongst these new rooms was the Headmaster's new apartment.

"So what do you think of my ideas for the Garden Festival?" asked Selphie, clad in her usual yellow dress, which revealed her shoulders and long, shapely legs and thighs. Irvine had his arm around her as the couple sat in the living room of Squall's new apartment. Irvine's cowboy hat was on the coffee table in front of him, and his coat was hung near the door.

Across them were Squall and Rinoa. Squall's jacket was by the door, as well. It wasn't even now too common to see Squall in only a white t-shirt, his black leather pants and socks. Before the struggle against Sorceresses, Squall had been reclusive type, and hated the idea of his skin coming into contact with someone else's. He had very rarely given up his black jacket, if it had been necessary to be around people. That had changed, though. Falling in love with Rinoa and gaining the friendship of his partners on the world-saving mission, Squall was nowadays a much more relaxed person.

Squall gently stroked Rinoa's hair, as she rested her head in his lap. She had a relaxed outfit of jeans and a light blueish-green sweater on her.

"It's cool!" exclaimed Zell from his seat. "How'd ya get a band like The Tantalus to promise to come, anyway?" Zell had his usual blue shorts. His enthusiasm for The Tantalus's performance was probably somehow linked with his black-and-green 'The Tantalus' t-shirt.

Selphie winked at him. "Well, it helps to know someone like the president of Esthar..."

Irvine looked around the spacious room. NORG's dark and gloomy Master Room was surely a thing of the past. The room was filled with natural-looking light, and the sea-themed decoration of the walls pleased the eye. There was a bookcase, which still had a lot of room, but Squall had been quite quick in getting as many books as there were. A TV panel was at the wall at a comfortable distance from the sofas they were sitting on. There was also a work desk with the standard Garden desk console and a kitchen indentation. Some plants and a statue by Shumi Village's Artisan decorated the space. Three electronic door panels opened into the bedroom, the bathroom and outside to the corridor. Irvine was impressed with the apartment and with what had been done with basement, and he told Squall so.

"Yah, me too," Squall replied with a voice that had lost its past edginess. "Part of how it's set up was Rinoa's idea." He smiled at her. "Now, Selphie, what's in those bottles?"

Selphie gave yet another smile. "Finally, someone asks! Okay, remember when I told I'd experiment with Eden to see if it had any more abilities? Well, I found out Eden had another refining ability. I experimented some, and got this!" She took a pause. The others were observing her and the bottles with interest. They looked a bit like the bottles in which Elixir was usually kept.

Selphie resumed. "Ambrosiac Nectar. It's made from many different things, like Elixirs. From what Eden told me, it's something GFs drink, and that it's suitable for humans too. So I tried it." Selphie opened the bottle and started pouring the liquid, which looked like green champagne, into the glasses on the table.

"I don't drink alcohol," said Squall quickly.

"No prob. I tested the AN, it doesn't have alcohol. It's like a soft, sweet fruit juice. You'll like it!" That's not all there was to the drink, and Selphie had trouble staying calm for her excitement. "Now then. The taste is wonderful, you really have to feel it yourselves!"

They took the glasses, Squall a bit more reluctantly than the others. "So, what shall we drink to?" enquired Selphie.

"To Quisty's safe trip," suggested Irvine. The group agreed, toasted and drank their glasses to the bottom, enjoying the taste.

"Mmm. That's wonderful!" praised Rinoa, who was now sitting. "Yeah," confirmed Squall. Zell and Irvine nodded their agreement, and the inventor smiled. "Told you so. Please, do take more."

The drink's taste was indeed very good. Its main lure was the pleasant airy fizz, with enchanting just right sweetness. There was a foreign taste to it, resembling honey. It also felt like a light nectar, where the best tastes of several fruits and berries had been successfully combined.

The group resumed their chatting, slowly sipping the enjoyable drink. "You said you need Elixirs and other stuff for the Nectar... Is this thing expensive, Sefie?" inquired Irvine of her girlfriend.

"Well, yeah, I guess... I haven't figured out the total for one bottle like this yet, with the prices getting a bit lower every week, but yeah, I guess it could be said to be expensive..." She circled her finger in the air, thinking of a figure, but couldn't arrive at one right now. "But anyways, we and the Garden had lots of the materials anyway, so it's no prob, right Squall?"

There was a small pause, after which Squall replied, "Hmm? Oh, sure, as long as you didn't use the whole inventory." He chuckled with warmth.

Selphie could feel how hot and moist her crotch was, and she was sure her face had become quite red. Her pussy ached for attention, but she still needed to restrain herself.

"So, Quisty left a week ago? What's the latest on her?" asked Irvine, who had been with Zell on a routine mission of monster dispatching when Quistis left. Irvine suddenly thought of the beautiful blonde, and how sexy she looked in her outfit. Quistis had the face a lot of women would have paid to have, and her long blonde hair enchanted men. The beautiful curve of her undoubtedly fantastic breasts showed well on her tight-fitting dress. She kept the shirt's bottom part usually open so that her toned tummy and adorable belly-button showed.

(She has a perfect ass, too. And the way how she keeps that belt on her hips... It's so incredibly sexy,) thought Irvine. His pants had quickly become more cramped. (Heck! Hope they don't notice.)

"She's now in Deling City. The city isn't in the best of shape, but at least Galbadia's at peace with the rest of the world." Squall then emptied his glass again, and commended Selphie once more. Selphie uttered her thanks, and Squall noticed there was a blush on her face and neck. Irvine seemed a bit distant, too.

Suddenly, Rinoa's hand touched Squall's crotch. She quickly drew her hand back. "Oops, sorry," she whispered. Squall nodded at the apology. But just the light touch had aroused him too.

(What am I doing? I almost grabbed him!) Rinoa's cheeks reddened, and she could feel the wetness trickling in her pussy. (What are you doing?) she demanded of her subconscious self.

Zell was suddenly feeling geared up, too. Drinking the sweet drink, he ogled Selphie's beautiful thighs and legs and the curve of her well-endowed chest, barely covered by the yellow dress. Her breasts had gotten bigger over the last year, but the dress hadn't. (No! What am I thinking?) He was thinking of tearing that dress off Sefie, that's what, and in the deeper chambers of his mind, Zell and Selphie had already proceeded a lot further than removing clothing. His member showed its full attention towards these ideas, while he consciously forced himself to look at the ceiling.

"Aaah! I can't stand it!" shouted Selphie and threw herself over Irvine, pressing her body tightly against him and kissing him hungrily. Selphie's hand went to Irvine's crotch, and feeling his hard cock through the pants pleased her. Irvine had nothing against Selphie's assault, he returned her kiss as hungrily, and enjoyed the attention given to his manhood.

At first Squall looked at Selphie and Irvine with eyes wide from amazement. Then he thought, (This must be the drink... She had to know its effects.) Rinoa's hand had been been stroking his thigh, but it had wandered to his crotch, and this time, remained there.

"Want me to suck your cock, lion-boy?" purred Rinoa to Squall's ear.

Squall realized he wanted her to, desperately. His mind, being overtaken by lust, still had a problem with giving in to his urges in the presence of his friends. But Irvine and Selphie certainly had no such qualms. "Oh, but..." Squall managed to utter, weakly.

Rinoa wasn't listening to buts anymore. She shuddered with the sexual excitement of what she was going to do, give Squall a blowjob right there and then. Irvine, Selphie and Zell's company was not a hindrance to her desire at all. She hadn't thought of going this far before, but now she was excited beyond reason with the idea of them being able to see what she was doing with Squall.

Selphie and Irvine's hands explored each other's body lustily, and they both needed more. They also didn't mind the company, their minds so filled with arousal that they didn't care anymore about anything else but the desire burning in their bodies. Muffled moans and indications of approval came out from both of them. Irvine unhooked the clasps of Selphie's dress and maneuvered his hand between him and her to unzip the dress, their tongues all the while busy with each other. Selphie started unbuttoning Irvine's purple shirt with one hand, as Irvine gradually managed to open her dress.

"Wh-whoa!" exclaimed Zell to both pairs, Selphie and Irvine undressing each other and Rinoa massaging the bulge in Squall's pants. "Um, could you ... What the fuck's gone into..." Zell had trouble finding words for his surprise, and it didn't seem like the others cared. A part of Zell was excited with the situation, and he wasn't quite sure of what to do.

Selphie caressed Irvine's firm upper body, as Irvine worked to release her breasts from the brassiere. Selphie soon got around to getting Irvine's throbbing penis out from his pants, as he managed to unhook her bra. Her stroking his member forced a gasp out of Irvine, as he buried his head in her impressive bosom. "Irvy, do you want to fuck me?" Selphie teased with a seductive voice. He managed to emit an intense affirmation somewhere between feasting on her breasts, upper chest, neck and finally her mouth. Selphie took off her panties, guided Irvine's rock-hard cock to her sex, and lowered herself onto his manhood. She gave out a yelp of pleasure as the organ slid in her hot, dripping vagina.

Squall still had a tiny amount of resistance left, so he asked Rinoa that they would go to the bedroom. They got up, all the time kissing passionately, their hands eager to feel every part of the other's body. They proceeded for the bedroom, but stumbled and fell to the soft carpet, too occupied with themselves to get up again. They didn't care anymore, and lay on the floor kissing and fondling, emitting muffled sounds. Rinoa sat up to get her sweater off, revealing her milky white skin to Squall's lascivious gaze, and continued by taking her bra off. Her beauty was a pleasure to watch in itself. The soft curves of her upper torso, her beautiful petite abdomen and her full, round breasts with their tiny areolas and small erect nipples enflamed Squall's passion even more than the Ambrosiac Nectar they had drank.

"Uh, I'll just..." muttered Zell and went for the door. Squall and Rinoa were in the way, though. He tried to carefully step past them just when Rinoa threw her body suddenly backwards, causing Zell to fall over her. Rinoa got herself untangled first. Out of a second's impulse, she got over Zell, her naked upper body and lustable breasts filling his sight of vision, and then started kissing him aggressively. Zell lost the last of his control and was swept up by the passion boiling in his veins. He pressed the girl's body against himself, kissing her back. As their tongues tied around together, Squall got out of his pants, boxers and t-shirt, and as Rinoa was pretty much occupied with Zell at the moment, he also took off his socks for good measure, and started stroking his lengthy rod. Rinoa disengaged from Zell for a while, and gave him a look filled with desire. "I want your cock in me," she said to him lewdly. "Go ahead, Zell. I'm sure she'll enjoy it," said Squall from behind them with a lecherous smile.

Selphie and Irvine's desire was too desperate to be fulfilled. He was devouring every inch of her sweaty chest and ample breasts, the hot skin of her shoulders and her reddened neck, returning at her mouth, where Irvine tried to feed his soul's starvation for Selphie with a deep, powerful, yet impatient kiss, taking his lips of Selphie's quickly in burning, blissful frustration, then diving to her mouth again, twice as hungered. Selphie was as hungry for him, as well, going for his neck or ear with her passionate mouth and tongue, quickly moving on to his face, all the time kissing and licking him needily. The girl's hands grasped him tightly, as if it had been possible for the two bodies to be any more tightly connected than they were.

Irvine's loins moved up and down in a frantic pace, his rock-hard, burning manhood penetrating her love grotto again and again. Her pussy clenched tightly around his cock, white liquid oozing out and providing even more lubrication than necessary, his cockhead also eagerly giving up precum. Selphie's ultimate sexual reflex hit her then, forcing a long, broken wail from her. She trembled forcefully and grasped Irvine all the tighter, not being able to breathe because of the split-second her ecstatic mind soared in the heavenly planes. The orgasm then weakened, leaving her mind in bliss and her body still trembling with the hot sensations of sexual enjoyment. Irvine slowed down, the movement of his penis gentle and his kisses even gentler. She still held on to him, her hands around him, but her hold was powerless.

Squall, Rinoa and Zell were oblivious to what Selphie and Irvine were doing, despite the loud sounds of passion. Somewhere in their subconscious, they knew the other two were fucking, but they didn't care. Squall was too busy enjoying Rinoa sucking his cock, and Rinoa and Zell were lost in enjoying fucking each other. They were all nude, with Rinoa kneeling down over Squall's lower body to give him oral pleasure and Zell thrusting his cock into her wet but tight pussy from behind. Rinoa wasn't giving her first blowjob, and the attention she was paying to Squall's pole drove him wild with enjoyment, making him grunt and clench the carpet with his hands while thrusting his pelvis upwards. Her lips gently taking in the cockhead time after time was heaven for Squall, and when she took his cock deep into her throat, he had to clench the carpet even harder, for the pleasure was almost unbearable. His cock muffled Rinoa's moans and yelps as Zell's manhood in her vagina sent fantastic sensations through her body. She had to take some pauses from blowing Squall, as at times she couldn't concentrate, feeling she was about to explode.

Rinoa's silenced sounds became more and more frequent, until her body started convulsing suddenly. She rose quickly from Squall's penis, screamed out loud and collapsed on Squall, weakened from the release of her sexual tension. She grabbed his staff weakly and gave it a few strokes. Between her deep breaths, she whispered for Zell to continue. He did, and as the fluids streamed from her pussy and down to her inner thighs and pubic hair, some dripping down, she emitted weak sounds of pleasure, encouraging Zell to go on. Squall took matters into his own hand once again, as Rinoa lay on him. Seeing how Zell caressed his girlfriend's ass cheeks as he fucked her, Squall felt himself get still a bit more harder.

With a rough movement, Selphie suddenly got out from under Irvine and over him, and as Irvine managed to turn around, she sat so that she could rub his wet cock on her pubic hair. Her skin was flushed red, especially her face, and she was still breathing heavily. The same could be said of Irvine, whose lusty gaze flew back and forth between her desire-filled eyes, her sweaty body and gorgeous tits, and his juiced-up manmeat, which Selphie had buried in her thick brown bush and was stroking lightly with her hand. He was nearing climax, but Selphie's tender caressing allowed him to keep in control. That was not too easy, the Ambrosiac Nectar enflaming his desire even more. He thought of how it would look if he blasted off now, jetting his load all over Selphie, his seminal milk spurting in streams on her tummy, trickling in her cute navel, covering her hand and making a mess of her pubes.

Irvine's cock jerked but he was able to hold off. Selphie winked at him sexily and teased, "Thinking nasty thoughts, Irvy?" She then lowered her face to his cock, saying "Oh my! Duke of Balamb, aren't you standing proud today!" Showing off for Irvine, she licked the erect organ naughtily a couple of times, drawing whimpers from her boyfriend. "Your only sword, Irv... Wanna give it to me? I wanna take it..." she said.

A coarse whisper, "Yeah," escaped Irvine's lips, "Please..."

"Mmmh... Wanna -ahh!- fuck my tits, Squallhh!?" asked Rinoa after a while, hardly able to finish her sentence because of her involuntary screams of pleasure. Squall's smile and lustful look were answer enough. Suddenly Zell gave out a loud groan and took out his member, covered with her juices. He erupted quickly, covering Rinoa's back and ass cheeks with semen, a couple of squirts of jizz flying to her hair. Feeling the hot milk raining on her back and butt, Rinoa let out a surprised whimper. He shot more and more, until Rinoa's backside was covered with strands of white cream. Zell rubbed some around her ass, making her cheeks glisten with the spoogy wetness, while Rinoa protested, part jokingly, "Ah, no! You naughty Zell!"

Rinoa lay there a while, Zell taking his cock a few times into her pussy and then sitting heavily on the floor. He started licking Rinoa's snatch, burying his face in her dark bush. Squall meanwhile got to his feet, and Rinoa got in front of him, squeezing his hard penis between her soft but firm breasts, slick with sweat like every inch of their bodies. Zell dove between Rinoa's legs and continued eating her muff, drawing very approving sounds from the girl. Squall was enjoying immensely thrusting his manhood between Rinoa's fleshy bosoms and getting closer and closer to climax.

"Oh! Mmh! Ah! Yes! Ooh!" came out Selphie's screams, joined by Irvine's grunts and groans as he thrust into her again and again. She leaned on the armrest of the sofa, standing beside it, as Irvine fucked her from the behind. Their lovemaking quickly dried up lubricant, but her pussy juices kept dripping from her pussy and on the carpet. He was experiencing pure bliss, the burning hotness of her soaked cunt feeling like heaven for his cock. Suddenly she went into another orgasm, her body shaking with extreme pleasure. She gave a loud cry, and her pussy released a flood of white pussy cream. Irvine felt himself nearing the limit, and strengthened his thrusts, until his knees almost failed when his consciousness exploded in the climax. Selphie enjoyed the feeling of his cock shooting jet after jet of hot sperm into her sex, until he took his member out, and a couple of spurts still shot at her pussy lips, dripping from there to the carpet, and the remaining jets of his spunk landed on her ass. Selphie collapsed over the armrest and on the sofa, and Irvine's knees finally did give up and he suddenly found himself sitting on the floor.

"Squally-poo," baby-talked Rinoa, "I want your milk on me..." Squall groaned from pleasure, and Rinoa continued with a sensuous voice, "Come on me, Squall. Give me your seed, my SeeD." Squall erupted suddenly, spurting thick white cum all over Rinoa. Her breasts, neck and face got their share of her boyfriend's sticky spew. She was drenched with ejaculate, her own wetness flowing freely from her lewd pleasure hole, her back and buns covered with Zell's pudding, and Squall's seed dripping from her face and chin to her already cum-splattered chest, trailing over her mammaries and nipples. She laughed at the mess and started rubbing herself on Squall, getting some of his come on him.

"Ah! Rinoa! No! You're so dirty!" objected Squall with a smile, making no move to stop her.

"It's your mess, hon, you take some of it back," she retorted. Rinoa got up and let Squall clean her face with his tongue, then tasted his cum when he gave her a french kiss. Their passionate tongues danced around each other, mixing saliva and semen.


	2. Chapter 2

As Squall was kissing Rinoa, he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders. They descended slowly down his back, caressing and massaging in turn. Eyes closed, Squall continued his deep kiss to Rinoa, who noticed Selphie when her hands brushed against her own on Squall's back. Rinoa opened her eyes, saw Selphie looking back at her with a mischievous grin. The glint in her eyes told Selphie her approval.

Squall, between the two girls, was starting to enjoy the situation. Then Rinoa detached herself from him, and circled around her boyfriend and friend. Squall was not too disappointed, and let himself enjoy Selphie's touch on his skin. Her hands had descended to his buttocks, and she gave his firm ass cheeks a good squeeze, then let her hands wander slowly to his sides, caressing his skin all the way.

Suddenly Selphie felt a pair of hands on her, too, grabbing her breasts from behind her. She was certainly surprised, though pleasantly. "Hiya..." said Rinoa sexily. She let go of Selphie's bosom and made her way quickly to her pussy, brushing past her bush. A couple of Rinoa's fingers dove into the semen-filled cavern, and she rested her head on Selphie's shoulder. She could feel her breasts and nipples on her back, her body pressing against hers, their shapely legs in contact, her black pubes tickling her ass. The Sorceress's skin was still slightly wet from semen and sweat, and Selphie's inner thighs were wet from the mixture of cum that had dribbled from her cleft.

The dark-haired girl fondled the Trabia transfer's wet pussy and pubic mound with the rest of the hand, Rinoa's middle and ring fingers probing Selphie's cunt. "You like?" whispered Rinoa in Selphie's ear. Selphie answered with a sensuous whimper. "I suppose you won't mind me playing with your lover, if I let you play with mine?"

Selphie's pleasure-bound expression changed to that impish grin of hers. "That's fair," she said.

Rinoa took her fingers from Selphie's pussy, trailing the cum-drenched digits across the slightly bustier girl's body, and she was only able to whimper. She went down for seconds with both her hands, and brought them on Selphie's tits, rubbing the wetness all over them. She then brought two of her of her fingers to Selphie's mouth, and she sucked them greedily. Eventually Rinoa let go of her, and headed for Irvine, who was still sitting on the floor, having admired the spectacle of Selphie and Rinoa while stroking his cock.

The sharpshooter watched Rinoa approach him slowly, sensuously, and he was almost sure he knew what would take place. Lost in admiring Rinoa's womanly form, he had stopped stroking his member. Her body was as perfect as a woman's could be, her curves soft, breasts firm and round, with adorable small nipples, and the triangle of her black pubic hair alluring. She had gained a few pounds since her Timber Owls resistance days, and had never looked better. Contrary to some rumors, there were actually few that had seen her in all her naked beauty. And then she was over him, sitting on her knees before him, kissing him with passion before he could recover from his charmed state. First, she took his upper lip between her lips, then, french-kissed him. His hands were uncertain at first, but quickly found their way to her back and her wonderful breasts.

Rinoa's assault on Selphie had made her stop caressing Squall's body for a while, but he didn't mind at all, enjoying the short scene between the two girls. His patience was rewarded when Selphie pressed herself tighter against him, her full and soft tits and their poking nipples rubbing his back. Selphie's hands came from his sides to his abdomen, and his pubic area, her right hand caressing his chest and abs and her left hand teasing his pubes before finally grabbing his again-hardening cock. Squall let out a low gasp.

Selphie brought her mouth to Squall's ear, nibbled the lobe, and whispered: "You don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you... suck you... Squall..." She accentuated the effect of her words by powerfully squeezing Squall's penis, which was quickly fully erect. She started her way down his back again, this time with her mouth, placing a multitude of soft kisses on his back. Squall was becoming mad with his enflamed lust, his organ aching for attention and action. Yet, he was bound by Selphie's ministrations. After having adored her butt cheeks with some kisses, some indeed, she finally stood up again, coming in front of him.

Their gazes locked, and both saw the lust in the other's eyes, Selphie's determinate, Squall's helpless, and they lunged at each other for a hungry kiss, during which they both felt up each other, hands roaming all over the other's body. Selphie was still in control, and she broke free of the passionate embrace and kiss, kneeling before Squall. His pole jerked in excitement as Squall saw she was going to fellate him. Her love hole was dripping on her thighs and the carpet, not so much of her and Irvine's cum anymore.

Rinoa ended their kiss before long, and looking at him, said, "Irv... How do you do want it? Balambian?.. Galbadian?.. Trabian?.."

He replied, slowly, "Timberian..." There was nothing called the Timberian style.

"You asked for it," purred Rinoa to him. She pressed Irvine down on the carpet, then brought her pelvis closer to his erect penis, rubbing it on her pubic mound. Then she rose, and guided the head of his cock to her snatch, suddenly dropping down and eliciting passionate gasps from both her and and Irvine. Rinoa started riding the cowboy wildly, making him tilt his head back and close his eyes to try to endure the exquisite sensations.

Selphie grabbed Squall's meat, exclaiming "Ooh! It's hot!" and taking her hand quickly off, mocking having burned it. She winked at Squall, who didn't seem to appreciate the joke much, and took the organ in her hand, gave it a few strong jerks, and then, suddenly, brought her lips on the head of Squall's gallant penis. He gasped and breathed in sharply to take the powerful sensation standing upright. "Liked that, huh", Selphie teased him, then took her mouth back to his throbbing cock. Her head went up on down on his length, her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft, the soft glans, massaging Squall's rod with her muscle.

There was no way Irvine could take Rinoa's assault for very long, and soon he groaned in fulfillment, as Rinoa felt his manhood shooting cum inside her.

"Finished so soon?" she teased him.

"Your fault..." he managed to retort.

"C'me here," he then said, drawing her body towards his head, giving her the clue to move over his mouth. "My cock won't do you much good for a while... So I'll just have to entertain you some other way until then." With that, he took his tongue to her wet pussy, licking his and her fluids while pleasuring the horny Sorceress. Suddenly, Zell appeared in front of her, his erect cock in his hand.

"Not gonna promise not to soak you again if you make me," he said with a devilish grin. Rinoa just smiled succubus-like and wrapped her soft lips around Zell's meat, taking it deep in her mouth and caressing the head with her nimble tongue. Zell gritted his teeth and gasped as Rinoa started on him. He had stepped aside to watch how things unfolded, naturally stroking his member all the way, and was pretty excited already. Rinoa's mouth on his cock felt incredibly good, too incredibly good.

Rinoa kept her lips softly pursed when she moved up and down Zell's cock, so that they wrapped Zell's cockhead just tightly enough on entry and again when it came out. She was going somewhat slowly, knowing that Zell was pretty far already, and pleasured the hard organ with her tongue without rush. As Irvine's tongue did its thing on her, her cunt ached very pleasantly and made her moan to Zell's member. She had her eyelids half closed, an unconscious means of diverting attention to her body's feelings and unresignable desires. Then Zell trembled powerfully, and Rinoa looked up at him, starting to beat his artillery. She put all her womanly mischievousness to play, and said, "Soak me." It didn't take long for Zell to petrify. Now facing Zell's very own Accauld Fountain instead of having her back turned to it, Rinoa was wise to close her eyes. She felt his rod pulse, and was soon captured in a rain of cum. She felt the warm fluid splash aggressively all over her, on her nose, in her mouth, on her cheeks and her closed eyes, her forehead and in her hair, and all over her shoulders and chest, like it was coming from a sprinkler.

It seemed to last forever, with her hand constantly jerking Zell's pulsing, spurting cock, Irvine slurping her pussy, her sense of smell picking up the scent of sperm. Then she noticed it was over, and bursted into giggles. Zell collapsed, but managed to steer to the side, and avoided falling on Irvine. Who knows where that erect cowboy cock might have gone. His member slipped from Rinoa's grasp, and she wiped her eyes and swallowed what cum there was in her mouth. Opening her eyes, she took a look at herself. Her arms, chest and breasts were thoroughly soaked with Zell's thin but copious semen. The stuff was slowly trailing down her neck and chest, some of it trickled down her skin and she could feel it all over her face and in her hair. She could also see that some had dripped on Irvine. She was high on sexual ecstasy, moving her pelvis not so softly against Irvine's face and rubbing the cum onto her skin. Zell, recovered, started to kiss the very willing Rinoa, who moaned occasionally as Irvine hit an especially nice spot. Zell disengaged from kissing her, and started adoring her body with his mouth and hands, giving her her second tongue-bath cum cleaning of the day.

Squall was breathing heavily, letting out gasps, grunts and groans of pleasure, as Selphie gave her full attention to pleasuring his member. He had a fantastic view of her bare body kneeling before him, his cock disappearing again and again into her warm mouth, and he admired her round, firm busts. A couple of times she deep-throated him without trouble, which felt nice, and certainly looked nice too, her face all the way in his pubic hair. Selphie was fingering herself and rubbing her slit with her other hand, occasionally moaning around Squall's club. At times she looked intently up at Squall, who stared back into her beautiful green eyes with a gaze hazed by lust and enjoyment.

Rinoa was suffering sweet torment at the hands of the males, Irvine under her, clam-lapping her to the best of his ability, and Zell torturing her body, his hands giving her body the strong caresses it needed, his tongue muscle licking and teasing Rinoa's vulnerable being. He gave his attention to the tip of her nose, her needy lips, her sensitive neck, her erect nipples, the curves of her breasts, the skin of his abdomen and then dove into her navel. Then he circled to her back, and she could only enjoy, having surrendered completely to the two men.

Squall's nerves were being overloaded with pleasure by Selphie and the blowjob she was giving. He knew he wouldn't last long, and Selphie sensed that too. She took his wet cock in the embrace of her commendable bosom, fucking it between her breasts.

"Where do you want to come? In my mouth?" she asked Squall in her best innocent sex-kitten voice, holding her mouth open wide. "On my face?" she asked and blinked innocently, as if she had never before had cum on her pretty features. "On my tits?" she asked, and stopped to knead her ample boobs as Squall watched, then pressed them tighter against his meat and resumed her titfuck.

Squall didn't care. "Whatever... Just make me cum," he replied, almost agonized.

"Will do!" she chirped in a sexy tone. She lowered her head back to level with his erection and stroked the organ strongly on all its length. Squall's orgasm came, signaled by a grunt through ground teeth and the tensing of his body, and a split second later his cock began spewing its load all over the waiting Selphie, all the time stroking his pole. She was still surprised when the first blast hit her, but not anymore when the second came. The third rope of thick cum flew over Selphie's head and hit the sofa. The rest of the cum shooting from the powerless Squall's tool covered her face in thick, creamy strands in pace with his short gasps, before the bursts weakened and the rest of his semen dribbled on her chest and legs.

Squall, head tilted back, shuddering in the afterthrows of the climax, finally let out a massive sigh of release, and looked back down at Selphie, his expression and smile glowing with contentment. Only now was he able to appreciate her cum-covered beauty. She was smiling at him enchantingly behind her partial mask of manmilk. Squall's seed was on her forehead, on her cocky eyebrows and under her eyes, but not in them, on her cheeks, over her nose and lips, trickling and trailing down her chin. As she saw the profound appreciation in his eyes, she knew the cumbath had been worth it.

"You look damn sexy, Selphie."

"I know." After a while of letting Squall admire her and recover from his blowoff, she smeared the semen on her face to her skin, leaving some sexy spots of cum and getting her hands drenched in his ejaculate, then rubbing the jizz on her breasts, in the end having her face and chest glisten with the wetness in the light of the spacious room. She rose up, and the two kissed again, more tenderly now.

Rinoa knew she was nearing her blissful release as Zell and Irvine continued their ministrations on her powerless body. She was moaning quite audibly, and shuddering a bit now and then, feeling her body build up for a powerful climax. Irvine's tongue had slipped from her clitoris into her vagina when the orgasm hit her, and her pussy tried to clamp around his muscle, as she went into powerful spasms, instinctively grasping Zell tightly and screaming with pleasure. Just as she was coming down from the first high, Irvine's continued oral ministrations brought her into another climax. The volume of her screams wasn't pleasant to Zell, but he didn't mind, enjoying Rinoa's climax and the thrashing body of the woman tightly against his, as they both kneeled above Irvine. She was finally able to relax, shuddering in the afterthrows. Zell laid her thoroughly exhausted body on the carpet, where she breathed heavily a good while. Zell kept kissing and caressing her naked, sweaty skin, slowly and gently. After having recovered for a while, Rinoa looked at Irvine and Zell, and uttered weakly, "You two look like you're anxious for more action. Why not take care of each other?" Though her expression was mostly that of after-orgasmic, tired bliss, there was a hint of mischievousness in her faint smile. Zell, who had stopped for a while, and Irvine, lying on the carpet, his face and neck wet with Rinoa's juices, looked at each other with slightly stupefied expressions, then turned their gazes away from each other, not doing anything about Rinoa's suggestion.

Squall had just received gratification, but Selphie was still horny as hell, which was soon reflected in her kiss and the half-impatient caresses she gave Squall's penis. His hands started to wander all over her body again, and soon he had plopped two fingers into her cover, quickly drawing whimpers from her mouth, locked with his.

"I should return the favor," said Squall softly to Selphie, who exclaimed, eagerly, "Please do!"

Squall wasn't sure how much of that desperate gaze was the Nectar's doing, but there was no way he could deny her... So, he grabbed Selphie off her feet and carried her to the sofa, placed her sitting there, and knelt between her legs, opened wide. "I haven't done this much, so tell me what feels good, 'kay?.." he asked of her, before diving to her bush-covered pussy.

There was absolutely no need in warming Selphie up, and Squall went straight for her wet pussy. Her snatch was covered thinly by brown pubic hair, which was soaked with the girl's sex juices. Squall put the tip of his tongue on the patch of skin between her anus and pussy, and raised his head slowly, wedging the tip of his tongue between her outer and inner labia and continuing up her cleft, soon coming to the small hood formed by the inner labia. Selphie had already been making pleasant sounds, and when Squall licked her clit briefly, she moaned deeply. Squall played with her vagina freely, giving strong, slow licks, taking his tongue between her inner and outer pussy lips, which she seemed to appreciate very much, and teased her near the erect, sensitive nub. Eventually he gave the clitoris itself more attention, implored by Selphie, and drew ever the more noticeable reactions from her as he continued. All the time when Squall was making his first oral visit to Selphie's sex, she would occasionally encourage him or guide him in a voice that almost didn't seem to be hers for its softness, lowness and slowness. At other times she would let out sudden whimpers or pleasurable moans, which Squall loved to hear. When he looked around, he couldn't see Zell, Rinoa and Irvine anywhere. The shower was on, though.

The warm steam and water caressed their bodies, wrapped together for the passing pleasures of the flesh. Rinoa was not enjoying the situation fully, since the double penetration was more taxing than she had thought. Irvine's meat in her rectum felt good and uncomfortable at the same time despite the soap. She might have taken it easily, but Zell fucking her pussy at the same time complicated things. She was nevertheless enjoying the situation overall. Her body was squeezed between the hot, wet bodies of Zell and Irvine as they supported her between them and pistoned their cocks in her. They were grunting, sighing and breathing deeply, and she was whimpering and making quick gasps in their arms, the drops of water all the while falling unobserved on the threesome.

Suddenly Zell looked helplessly straight at Rinoa, meeting her ecstatic eyes and the flushed and water-dripping beauty of her face, and then he came, closing his eyes for the heavenly seconds of the climax. Rinoa could feel his manhood spasming in her womanhood, jetting a flood of semen inside her. Irvine had stopped ass-fucking her when Zell's orgasm started, but he had obviously been very close to climax, because he couldn't take the pressure of Rinoa's asshole and the tension caused by Zell's release. He erupted, eliciting a surprised "Ah!" and shooting his hot load into her bowels. Rinoa enjoyed the short moment of both males coming inside her immensely. Then it was over, and the two satisfied men holding her were trembling, their spent cocks resting in her cum-filled caverns.

Selphie's reactions to Squall's cunt-lapping had grown more and more intense. He was letting his mouth do the talking while adoring the beautiful, lusty creature's lower body with one hand, and stroking his re-erected cock with the other. She was letting out short, high-pitched yelps, her upper body was moving as if in waves and her hands were desperate to grab something, be it her breasts, the sofa's armrests or Squall's hair. When he came up for some fresh air and to spit some hairs out of his mouth, his face and her nether regions were lewdly wet with a mix of her eager tongue-lover's saliva and her even more eager quiver's sexual secretions.

"Don't stop!" exclaimed Selphie, almost panicking, the green eyes of her flushed, slightly sweaty face suddenly wide and staring at Squall. Squall quickly resumed his duty, and with such passion that Selphie rewarded him with a perhaps not too angelic, but most surely divine "Aaaaaah!"

She was in exquisite agony as Squall attacked her sex head-on, moving fast and concentrating on her sensitive nub. Her moans and yelps were quick and high and her breathing hard. "Just - like - that!" she shrieked passionately, and then she came, quivering and yelling as her pussy spasmed and an explosion of pleasure spread to her body. When her sex suddenly squirted creamy fem-cum in Squall's mouth, he instinctively backed out, and watched stupefied as the rest of her ejaculation squirted on his chest, and the carpet, and leaked on the sofa from the helpless Selphie's cleft, her upper body jerking violently.

Zell, Rinoa and Irvine let the water shower them in silence, until she said, "C'mon boys... You still have a job to finish."

The men seemed to wake from their placid slumber. They lowered her onto her feet and started to kiss and fondle her body. Rinoa closed her eyes, tilted her head upwards and let herself be awash in the men's adorations, at the center of their attention. Irvine placed Rinoa sitting on a showerstool while Zell detached the showerhead from its bracket and turned up the water pressure. Irvine knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around the woman, the other one around her ample breasts and the other making its way to her pubic mound and her cum-dripping pussy. He stroked her clit and her pussy lips, and then dipped his middle and nameless fingers into her jizz-filled hole. Zell kneeled before her and kissed her thighs, and caressed them with his hands and the spray of water. Then he moved to her pussy, signaling Irvine to withdraw, and lapped her messy muff with abandon. "Look at me," Zell demanded of Rinoa, and presented her with the nasty view of his come and her juices on his tongue, before swallowing. Then he started working on her cunt with the nozzle.

She commented to him, "Oh yeah, that's just right... Ungg!"

Rinoa didn't need to tell Irvine and Zell she was enjoying it, as the sounds she was making were quite enough proof. Irvine adored her body, her soft skin and womanly forms, before withdrawing his hands up her front, and her milky white tits with cute, poking small nipples. He gave her boobs a good squeeze, and then trailed his touch along her skin to her shoulders, and down her back, planting kisses on her again and again. Soon, she started moaning in a loud voice, and it wasn't long before her brain was overloaded with the exploding pleasure in her body. Irvine held her quaking body fast, while Zell worked at her pussy to blow all ideas of unfinished jobs out of her. At last, her blissful torment receded. "Let's get you clean, girl," joked Zell, and Irvine held her shivering, content body while Zell cleaned Rinoa's two messy openings and thighs of cum and vaginal secretions.

"More... Now... More... Fuck me..." pleaded Selphie. Squall took only a second before sinking his hot pole into Selphie's creamy wet snatch. She moaned in pleasure as Squall started thrusting into her hungry flesh. They were lost in each other and the primal urges as Squall's hips moved rapidly between her legs. He was leaning over her, she was holding him tight, they were breathing heavily, her full and womanly bosom was heaving enchantingly and they were looking intently into each other's eyes. And they kissed, deeply, lustily. Time was lost on them, and then Squall passed beyond the point of no return. He rose to his feet and took his wetted cock in his hand to stroke it again. With a satisfied sigh, he came all over Selphie's abdomen and chest. With her hungry snatch empty of cock, Selphie quickly took to frigging herself and managed to hit a small orgasm soon, her body spasming slightly before relaxing completely, exhausted. She basked in the blissful contentment and absorbed all her feelings. She was hot and sweaty and could feel Squall's semen on her, but didn't care to do anything about it. The sofa felt warm and damp under her. She noted that someone clapped and then somebody said something, and then Squall kissed her. Her pussy felt especially sloppy and messy, but also really good, and her hand was wet as well.

"Maybe you two should take a shower," said Rinoa to Squall, smirking in her usual way, clad in her bathrobe. "Even if it looks like you already gave her one." The bathrobe was open, so she was still not abashed of giving a generous view of her charms.

"Uhh..." Squall struggled to reply, recovering slightly from the Ambrosiac Nectar's effect. He suddenly felt an old feeling of caution resurface for the briefest moment. Then he set aside that initial mindset of reservedness after being surprised, and said, "Yeah," the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes lighting up as the flame of confidence again.

Selphie observed the room, and saw Rinoa, conversing with Squall, and Irvine and Zell, watching the couple and her. The looked at her with enthusiasm and appreciation, their penises half-erect. She did realize she was lying in there in the company of her four closest friends with her body covered in Squall's seed and with her thighs and freshly fucked pussy wet with her secretions, but she didn't find the situation at all uncomfortable or embarrassing. How much of that was actually the Nectar's doing?


	3. Chapter 3

She quickly typed in the command to call Balamb Garden on the portable computer's keyboard. The computer sent the request, and while waiting for the call to go through, Quistis Trepe collected her thoughts. Taking a while, finally the words 'Call Accepted' appeared on the screen, accompanied by a sound. Quistis pressed the enter button and Squall Leonhart's scarred face appeared on a video window on the screen. He seemed slightly disoriented or something at first glance, Quistis thought.

"Good evening, Headmaster Squall." As was the practise in the Gardens, the Headmasters were addressed by their first name. Quistis had also taken into account the fact that it was evening in the Balamb area, where the Garden was currently situated, while it was daytime in Deling City.

"Greetings, Quistis," he replied. Was there a slight quiver in his voice? "How you've been?" he asked, seeming to relax a little. Or maybe even more than was usual.

"Fine, thanks. How are things in the Garden? Anything new?"

He hesitated for a short while, before replying, "No, not really."

"All's well there, then. But not here," she said, taking a little pause, and then began her report: "I will begin with a general overview. The present situation is not as good as we had thought. The new government is enjoying the trust of only about half of the citizens, who've been labeled as presidentialists, while the rest, the parliamentarists, are generally disgruntled with President Trerh Deling, the government and their decisions on the future of the recovering Galbadia."

Squall was looking more attentive now. She continued. "The parliamentarists' demands of giving all full-standing citizens the right of parliamentary candidacy, electing a new parliament, giving some of the President's power to parliament and decreasing military spending have been met with stubborn refusals from the President and the government, and while some representatives in the parliament have been trying to press these issues, the presidentialists' large representation in the parliament and the non-elected parliament's relative weakness against the President have prevented any progress." To the best of her knowledge, Squall was aware of the fact that the present Galbadian government had been hand-picked by the young President Deling after Galbadia's war with most of the world. The Sorceress Edea had assassinated the previous president, Trerh's father Vinzer Deling, and seized power. Then she had led Galbadia into the new Sorceress War.

Suddenly Squall uttered a short sound, but instead of saying something, went into a small pause, and then said, "Um, go on." Quistis reasoned that he had been intending to say something, but then came to second thoughts. Squall didn't waste time on useless questions or comments, not even if he had opened his mouth already but then came to a conclusion in his thoughts. She proceeded into the latest turn of events, which made Galbadia's situation relevant to SeeD and Garden.

"I've received information from a reliable source that the parliamentarists have been secretly assembling an army of their own. With Galbadia's military forces still drastically weakened by the Sorceress War, the parliamentarists believe that swift action against what they consider corrupt powerholders is necessary for the future of Galbadia. The country is on the brink of a civil war."

Quistis paused then, letting the heavy statement seep in. Squall let out a heavy sigh, quite heavy. After a short pause, he said, "That's all we need, the world's second-greatest country going into civil war. I presume you have more to tell."

"Yes. My information source has an assignment for SeeD, and he wishes us, the SeeD of Balamb Garden, to--"

"Oh yes," Squall interrupted. "Galbadia Garden suffered heavy casualties in the war, as did Trabia Garden, so he's turning to us and SeeD. He, she?"

"He," Quistis confirmed. "He's Ashton Merrow, a highly successful Galbadian businessman. He says he wants to meet our best operatives before disclosing details of his assignment."

"When?"

"Thursday 19 hundred hours Deling time, that is, less than 54 hours from now."

"Okay. We'll set course for Galbadia. You can tell him we will meet him."

"Understood. I will relay him the message. This is all?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Quistis out."

With that, the video screen on Squall's monitor blackened, and he sighed earnestly. He leaned his head back as a giggle came from under the work desk. "News enough to blow you off?"

Dropping all the tenseness and rigid officiality his tone had when conversing with Quistis, Squall replied to Rinoa. "No news is enough for that. Ung, but you're doing a great job."

"A great blowjob," she mumbled with Squall's penis in her mouth.

"Mmh... I'm close," he uttered with anxiety. Rinoa switched over to manual stimulation, jerking Squall's wet pole before her face. A familiar tensing reaction alerted her to close her eyes before the first creamy strands of cum erupted from her boyfriend's cock. She could feel her face splattered with the thicky substance, some of which dribbled from her chin to her forward-thrust chest and bosom, held in the confines of her black top. She was listening contently to Squall's groans and sighs. Rinoa was rather pleased by the helpless whimper he emitted when she took his member back into her mouth and sucked out the trickling remains of his load.

Squall shuddered and sighed for a while, while Rinoa got out from under the desk. She stood in front of the desk, swaying slightly like she liked to do, with her hands behind her back and cum on her face and chest. When Squall lowered his head, his eyes fixed on her and he started staring appreciatively, his face lit up in a smile that told how much he liked what he was seeing. There was something profoundly inexplicable in the allure of Rinoa's white-stained skin, like there was in all the beauty of the world. It could be described, imitated and duplicated, but the reasons behind the beauty could rarely be rationalized. So he just gawked, and she giggled, making the viscous strands of thick jism to jitter as they hung from her chin, over her messy chest and top.

Then she circled around the desk and after Squall had adjusted his position in his seat a bit, she sat on his lap, his wang still hanging free from his pants, and she dangled her legs over the armrests. They kissed, saliva and cum exchanging skin and mouth, and when Rinoa moved to his neck and freed his mouth, he said, "That was wonderful."

She lifted her gaze to meet Squall's. While he was ogling the sight of her semen-wet cleavage and face, she said, "Do you have any idea how horny I am?"

Squall took his fingers to her crotch under her waist-skirt, finding a warm and moist spot at her shorts. "I think I do." With that, they rose, Squall zipped up, slid the wheeled chair further back and removed Rinoa's waist-skirt. Then he kneeled before her, peeling her black shorts down simultaneously. Her light blue g-strings joined the jumble around her ankles, and a musky aroma drifted to Squall's nose from Rinoa's pussy. He teased her briefly, licking her inner thighs, but soon he took his tongue to her revealed womanhood, though not before wetting his nose first.

"You've become a bit better," she evaluated as he licked her folds, circling his tongue around her clitoris and now and then dipping in her pussy.

"Perhaps you're just so hot," he threw back at her. Of course, while that might be true, Rinoa was most likely referring to the tongue job Squall had given Selphie last night. Their lust enflamed and their inhibitions burned away by the Ambrosiac Nectar, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Zell had screwed everyone of the opposite sex that was present and enjoyed it like they were sex elementals. The sperm and pussy juice stains left after were proof of that, and even together Squall and Rinoa couldn't get them all out without making new ones.

Squall's tongue had excited Rinoa enough to give her a flush on her cum-crusted cheeks, when he decided that his jaw needed a little rest. Looking up at her hazy gaze, Squall plunged two fingers into the wet embrace of Rinoa's flesh, rubbed her sensitive nub with his thumb and kissed her bellybutton, which was just below the hem of her top. When he took a short break to lick his drenched fingers as a means of teasing Rinoa, she raised herself on the edge of the desk, her eyes fixed on him. When he grabbed her ass firmly and charged for her sex in a frenzy, she moaned and sighed in sexual delight. Squall's rested tongue and mouth worked furiously at her clam, determined to blow her high over the top. When she went into orgasm and started overflowing with sexual juices, Squall felt very content, but didn't stop his ministrations. She moaned and shouted and grabbed his hair while her body shuddered, and then finally as the orgasm subsided, she sighed and lay back on the desk.

"Ohhh... very good," she slurred. Squall rose and leaned over her for a kiss, his face and mouth still wet with her secretions. Their tender after-sex kisses occupied them for a good while, until Squall stood up and Rinoa saw that he was fully standing up. She moaned when he slid his fleshy gunblade into her willing sheath.

* * *

Siren was swimming in the warm waters of her home dimension, where it was always sunset. In that world of perpetual sunset, the day that never was had presumably been very warm, leaving after it a water that caressed the Guardian Force's bare body with its perfect temperature. Her long wings, which extended from her hair, and the shorter ones on her waist, trailed behind her on the surface of the water. Even the small wings that she normally liked to caress her breasts with, inconspicuously and almost second nature, were behind her, her breasts enjoying the caresses of the water instead of the feathery wings.

The winged GF was near the beach when a round circle appeared over the sands. In it, liquid silvery forms rippled and moved, and then an icy purple, shapely leg descended from it, with the other coming into sight soon as well, lifted up so that the foot was at the level of the other leg's knee. Shiva descended from the portal, the rest of her body mostly a greyish blue tone instead of the purple on the ends of her legs and hands. GFs respected each other's worlds, and would rarely make flashy entrances like those in the natural dimension. Sometimes the flashy entrances were just a byproduct of the energies needed from GFs to break into the natural dimension.

Siren had swum to the shallow waters of the beach and was standing there, ready to greet Shiva. With her head down from the portal, just the few long and thick strands of the GF's outlandish yellow hair remained, held in suspension in the portal. When Shiva had her feet on the sand, her hair followed gently and settled. She opened her eyes and smiled at Siren and greeted her telepathically. Siren followed suit, and eyed Shiva's body, with her fin-like appendices jutting backwards from her legs, buttocks and arms. She looked like a creature of water, so Siren invited her over to the water for a swim.

"I shouldn't," the maiden of ice replied.

"Oh come on! The water of my world is perfect and always warm. Are you afraid you'll freeze it?" enticed Siren.

"Not afraid." With that, Shiva proceeded into the water, which started steaming around her legs. Siren's eyes widened as she felt the water cool down in pace with Shiva coming closer, and to her surprise, the surface of the water started to freeze around the creature holding the power of ice. Shiva send her another telepathic utterance, "I know." Then she floated out from the water and over it and continued, "But I'm not all cold, you know." She took her hands to her breasts and rubbed her nipples, which started to point and darken, separating clearly from the dark blue color on the lower half of her breasts.

"This must be the Nectar... She gave it to Shiva too. I wonder if there are any more?" Siren thought to herself, then floated to Shiva, and they kissed over the water. Shiva's body wasn't cold at all to Siren's surprise, and she said, "The cold, you can turn it off?"

"Only when somebody turns me on," she replied, her telepathic message dripping sensuality like water from melting ice. Their breasts mashed together as they kissed in a tight embrace, slowly floating upwards in the air.

* * *

Quistis pressed the button of the hotel elevator and entered. A man came in also. She was feeling rather aroused, and imagined taking a long bath and the pleasure she would have with a shower nozzle. She looked at the elevator's floor display, which crawled upwards. From there, her eyes drifted to the back, and quickly the butt, of the man. It was on okay butt. Then she looked again at his upper body and his shirt-covered back. The man was a little on the scrawny side, but he had nice shoulders and good posture. Suddenly, she realized she was staring him in the eyes. She wasn't directly behind him, but to the side, and he must have noticed the attention she was paying to him. He smiled shyly and turned his face to the intriguing view of the elevator door.

She was too horny, she couldn't help herself. She moved to his side, turned him to face her and kissed him with force, slamming him against the button panel. The elevator stopped, but she was too aroused to mind. Her tongue had darted in his mouth, and was eagerly caressing his puzzled tongue. His lips didn't seem to want anything to do with hers at first, but as his surprise receded, he slowly began to kiss her back, and his tongue eventually became a little more active too. Encouraged by her arousal and his acceptance of her hungry kiss, she groped his crotch and got surprised muffles from him as answer. The muffled sounds turned to murmurs of pleasantness as she continued stroking his piece, feeling him harden in his pants. She moved her hand to his zipper, opened it and reached inside his pants, fishing his member from the confines of his briefs. As they wriggled against the button panel, the elevator started moving again.

Noticing the movement, she detached from the man, who was stunned by the whole unforeseen situation. She was stroking his penis jutting out from his pants as she watched the elevator go up, and she said to him, "I want you to fuck me. I NEED you to fuck me."

The man just stared at her, mouth open as she nonchalantly stroked him. Then the elevator came to Quistis' floor, and the doors opened after a ding. Luckily for them, or luckily for him, rather, for Quistis likely wouldn't have cared, there was nobody in the corridor. Determined to have him, Quistis grabbed the man's penis tightly and exited the elevator. The man stood still for a second, stopping Quistis, but in a flash of determination, decided to follow her. She led him by his erection to her door, and they entered.

* * *

The floating movement of the two GFs had developed a gentle sideways twirl as they ascended ever so slowly. Shiva relished Siren's warm flesh with her cool lips and tongue, and teeth. She nibbled at her ears, caressed and kissed and licked her neck and stroked her hair and wings tenderly. Then Shiva moved to Siren's breasts and started flicking her tongue quickly on her erect nipples. Siren held and caressed Shiva's body with her hands and wings, and the icy maiden enjoyed her touch on her skin and the soft feel of the feathers. It was all making her pussy ache. Shiva rose to level with Siren, took the songstress' hand and guided it to her dripping opening, which had already wetted her thighs. Siren looked into Shiva's sensually blue eyes as she placed her hand on her soft flesh, and entered two of her long fingers into her quim, seeing the flash of pleasure in her eyes. Shiva's other hand went down Siren's body, stroked her thick golden tuft on the way and found her clam wet as well. Staring into Siren's intelligent and aroused eyes, she plunged her fingers into her.

"Ah!" Siren yelped with sudden pleasure. Shiva was not about to tease Siren, and upped the tempo of her finger-fucking to a furious pace. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" exclaimed Siren in pace with Shiva's frigging. The burning waves of pleasure didn't incapacitate the winged beauty, however. While her hand in and on Shiva's opening had been caressing her slowly up until now, she quickly mimicked her icy lover and started thrusting her fingers into her in rapid succession. Shiva's husky moan told Siren that the mistress of ice had been waiting for it. The two supernatural female bodies were enraptured with the exquisite tensions they were causing to each other, floating in the air far above the sea.

* * *

"What's your name?" asked Quistis.

It took a while for the man to collect his thoughts and remember his name, being led straight to the bed by his penis. "Lawrent."

Quistis stopped by the bed, turned around and unzipped her vest, revealing a purple brassiere and the round curves of her breasts. "I'm Quistis."

As Quistis proceeded to take her long boots off, Lawrent realized that maybe he should start undressing as well. As he did so, Quistis' eyes roamed his skin, and met his nervous gaze when it rose from admiring her soft curves. While waiting for Lawrent to step out of the jumble of his pants, Quistis removed her bra, and was now clad only in her purple panties. Then she lunged at him, at his lips, and just when the hungry kiss had started, the burning inside her suddenly intensified. She thought she'd go mad with lust.

As they kissed, Quistis dragged him backwards and soon they fell together on the bed. Lawrent started kissing his way down Quistis' neck, stopping at her round bosoms and focusing on them, licking and suckling and kissing them and their small erect nipples in the middle of large red areolas. Quistis held Lawrent's head and caressed his hair idly, waiting impatiently for him to move on. Her aching pussy demanded attention, preferably of the erect member still jutting out from his briefs.

Eventually, he moved on, coming back up for a kiss and then moving his mouth down her stomach and navel, and lower, until he came to her panties and cast a questioning glance at Quistis, seeking assurance. She nodded impatiently, her body writhing a little with anticipation. He proceeded to take her panties off, and she assisted readily, lifting her beautiful legs so that he could slide the garment down them and off. While standing up, he undressed himself as well, his eyes fixed on her blonde bush. Getting back on the bed and pushing his index finger into her soaked slit, he got a feminine whine out of Quistis. Looking into Quistis' eyes, exploring her cavern with his finger, Lawrent asked, "Do you like this?" in a boyishly teasing tone.

"Mmm, yeah, it's nice," Quistis replied nonchalantly. Lawrent came kneeling to her side on the bed, adding another finger in her velvety canal. His other hand caressed the bare beauty of her twin hills and the valley of her abdomen. Having him in reach, Quistis grabbed Lawrent's rigid digit and started stroking, surprising him. His finger wasn't enough for her for too long, though. so she rolled and got on all fours on the bed.

Seeing her hair-covered opening on full display, Lawrent felt some precum dribble from the head of his member. "Um, I'm going to get a condom," he said and went for his pants.

"Aww..." moaned Quistis, butt up and legs spread. "If you don't have any, I have some. Just hurry!"

* * *

Closer and closer Siren got, and then she broke down, yelling sensually to the open skies. She trashed in Shiva's arms against her body as her blue lover continued her relentless attack, not minding at all the flood of white, gooey GF-fem-cum gushing from her honey pot. As Shiva continued, more and more spurts of the fluid came out and Siren went from orgasm to orgasm. Finally, she said, "Ag... No more, please...", gasping and leaning her flushed body against Shiva's. With a pleased smirk, the icy GF withdrew her drenched hand from Siren's crotch. She put her fingers in her mouth while looking sexily at Siren, and then offered the digits to her. A lot of her fluids had fallen into the open sky, but her thighs and Shiva's hand were a thorough white mess, and her quim was still dripping more of it.

Siren rested a good while against Shiva, who rubbed herself slowly and moaned quietly. In time, Siren recovered and kissed Shiva tenderly, removing her hand from her crotch and sliding her thigh between Shiva's thighs, rubbing her sensitive, seeping flesh. Then she started to sing, a choral of "aaaaa", her voice full and deep and feminine and hypnotic. Shiva went into a trance, her mind completely overwhelmed, like she was a heavily drunk human. Siren's thigh rubbing her genitals felt incredibly wonderful, and she seemed to sing an eternity, and then Shiva gained consciousness in the split-second explosion of a mind-blowing orgasm. She started screaming like in distress, and her pulsing vagina released its milk in a torrent comparable to Siren's. Siren's thigh was quickly coated with the substance. The songstress didn't have to keep rubbing Shiva for her orgasms to continue, so she removed her thigh and replaced it with her hand, drenching it with Shiva's cum. Finally, with both of their lower bodies messy with the white liquid, Shiva stopped climaxing. Siren tasted Shiva on her fingers, and then let the hazy and moaning maiden of ice taste herself. Happy and content from their from their orgasms, they started kissing each other while still floating in the air.

* * *

Quistis was riding Lawrent, and she liked being in control, bouncing fast up and down his pole. His expression was a content grin, and much of his attention was reserved for her jiggling breasts, though he looked at her face often enough for them to hold long wordless gazes, exploring the other stranger's eyes for the sentiments and sensations glimmering in the soulfully deep organs. After a while, Quistis changed her position a little, changing the up and down bouncing to rocking her pelvis back and forward. She also leaned forward, which increased the hang of the beautiful mammaries. Lawrent was pleased when he got her breasts into his reach, and he eagerly grabbed them, feeling their weight and soft curvature in his hands, and pressing his palms against her hard nipples.

After wearing herself out on his cock, Quistis said, "Now it's your turn to fuck me," and got on all fours again. Lawrent was quickly behind her.

Lawrent was soon thrusting his rubber-covered dick into her in a nice, pleasant pace, but suddenly the yearning in her body and the fire in her mind multiplied and she needed more. "Faster! Deeper!" she cried out. "Fuck me harder!" The man was quick to oblige, and started pounding her with more force, his pelvis moving in a lust-induced frenzy. "Oh yesss..." the relieved Quistis uttered. His cock was bringing her closer and closer to sweet release, and she could feel the tension building up. His grip on her buttocks was firm, and she was wondering how near he was. She didn't need to worry, however, because she reached her limit and came with passionate, moaning exclamanations of "Aaaaah!", arching her back upwards like a cat, her body and mind filled over the top with the unleashed sexual pleasure.

In short time, the spasms of her vagina stopped, and Lawrent pulled out of her dripping clam, releasing a flood of her white cream. As the fluid ran from between her puffy lips on her thighs and the bed, she uttered, her head hung low, "Wow. That was great." She took a hand to her wet womanhood, and said, "I'm not usually this wet," and from her blissful contentment continued, "Where do you want to come?"

Lawrent was delighted. "On your tits... They're so beautiful."

He peeled the condom off his slightly softened penis, while Quistis kneeled beside the bed on the floor. "Come here," she said, and Lawrent sat on the edge of the bed before her. She held her tits together with one arm and started jerking him off, pointing his cockhead at her mounds. A few quick strokes of Lawrent's condom-slimy organ were all that was needed for it to regain its hardness, and it didn't take long of Quistis' stroking until he tensed and groaned, followed by his eruption. She kept looking at Lawrent's chin, all that was visible from his backwards-tilted head as she felt his warm cum spurt on her chest and bosom. His loudest groans came together with his greatest loads, and when his dick went from spewing spooge to spilling spittle, his groans had stopped and he was sighing and breathing heavily. She played with the sticky seed on her left breast, and placed her lips around his cockhead, to suck out the remains of his jizz.

When he was finally able to look back at Quistis, he met her sexy smile and cummy tits. "Oh for Hyne's sake, that is beautiful!" he exclaimed earnestly.

"Really?" Quistis said. "I need to see it." Rising and leading him by the hand, she went to the bathroom and turned to the mirror. There was cum splattered all over her upper chest and boobs, and some of it was trailing down, leaving long white lines. Her left breast was glistening with the wetness of the sperm she had smeared on it, and spotted with more droplets of cum. Her right breast hadn't received as much milk, but some of it was splayed nicely on her large areola. She enjoyed seeing herself in such a sordid state, feeling sexy and naughty. Lawrent came behind her, wrapped his arms around her and admired the sight on the mirror.

* * *

Siren caressed Shiva's peculiar hair tenderly and kissed her face all over. The mistress of ice just enjoyed Siren's kisses, relaxing with her eyes closed and mouth slightly, sexily, open. All the while they were pirouetting slowly together in the air. Siren wanted to taste her lover's other lips, so she started going down. She trailed her mouth down Shiva's neck, stopped to give the blue enchanting mounds proper attention, and continued down, giving her abdomen plenty of kisses and caressing her naked blue midbody with tender strokes. At the same time, Siren willed an adjustment in her levitation magic, so that they were turning into a horizontal position in the air. Soon Siren's tongue was singing sweet songs at the lady of ice's hot cavern, wet with molten love juices. Shiva moaned and gave out a few gasps for a while, her eyes still closed for pleasure, her hands resting on Siren's head as she licked her.

They had now rotated 90 degrees with Siren on bottom and Shiva on top. The winged GF was floating on nothing with her back turned to the sea, her wings spread to the sky. Shiva was slightly above her, facing the ground, but she turned to look at Siren's wet thighs and her golden muff. She said, "I want to taste you too," and manipulated her levitation magic, rotating herself slowly towards her golden pubes.

Shiva floated lower in relation to Siren's goddesslike body and grabbed her bottom, sinking her mouth to to the other GF's pussy. Soon Shiva's cool, blue tongue was lapping Siren's golden-haired, still drenched muff, her breasts pressed against the songstress' abdomen. Siren also resumed her clam-diving. Gasps, moans and whimpers floated in the air, as Shiva concentrated with her mouth on Siren's pleasure and fingered and caressed her folds, while Siren drove her tongue deep into Shiva's grotto, rubbing her clit and its surroundings with her wet fingers. Siren continued relentlessly as Shiva's sounds got more and more ecstatic, and continued still when Shiva orgasmed on top of her, tensing and raising her head from Siren's wet flesh, the icy creature's hot hole spurting great bursts of GF-femcum. Siren lapped up as much as she could, but most of the slimy white wetness drenched her face, neck and chest.

The lay like that for a while in the air, still whirling around at a leisurely pace. Shiva caught her breath and consciousness, while Siren kept teasing her spent sex. Then the lady of ice uttered, "Your turn again," and floated between Siren's legs into a standing position in the empty sky, so that her pastel upper lips were at level with her lower.

Suddenly, she lunged at her cleft, working her tongue fervently at the songstress' puffy pink lips and erect nub, arousing breathy, sensual moans and sighs from the object of her ministrations. Siren observed Shiva from between half-closed eyelids, caressing her own breasts and skin, and once in a while, they exchanged wordless gazes when Shiva looked up at her. Soon, Shiva could observe the telltale signs of Siren's impending climax, and not long after, her golden muff bathed her blue face in the gush of pearly white GF sex fluids.

"Ngah! Oh! Aaaaah!" she exclaimed, gripping her round mounds firmly, her pelvis dancing forward and back. The flood of sex juices from Siren's pulsing pussy drenched the blue skin of Shiva's face and flowed down her neck and chest, with her blue breasts soon also covered. The burst of ecstacy receded in time, and Shiva rose up to the purring Siren's face. They kissed deeply, exchanging the wetness on their faces and tongues, their breasts pressing together.

"I loved that... We must get together more often," Siren said hazily. They were holding each other and descending slowly. Shiva just mmh'd.

* * *

"You have a great ass," Lawrent complimented, caressing Quistis' buttocks.

She turned around and kissed Lawrent. "Oh? Let's put it to use then," she uttered between their lips. She could already feel the man's meat hardening against her.

Quistis took Lawrent by the hand and led him out from the bathroom and back to the bed, then she pushed him down to sit on it. "I need you harder..." she said and laid her chest on the bed before him, mouthing the organ. She hadn't bothered to clean the mess from her chest and face, though she and Lawrent has smeared it all around her skin, so some of the cum was absorbed into the bedsheet. Quistis sucked along the length of the shaft, caressed the head with her tongue and lips, and it didn't take long to get the reaction she wanted, his pole fully erect again. She sucked him for a bit longer, then rose and got one of the condoms Lawrent had left at the bedside table. She put it on him, then climbed into his lap and guided his protected tool into her sheath. As Lawrent saw what she was doing, he helped Quistis on his cock, both eliciting sounds of pleasure as their sexes met. Quistis started rocking in his lap, and the position gave Lawrent close contact to the mysterious woman's soft breasts. He took great pleasure in mouthing them and kissing them as he held the woman by his ass, still tasting some residue of his semen on her mounds. Quistis, her arms around Lawrent, was also pleased with the attention he was giving to her bosom as she fucked the man.

Their fucking had started fast and was getting even faster, their skin moist with sweat and her breasts with his saliva, when Quistis lifted her dripping pussy from Lawrent's slippery rubbered cock. "Take me from behind," she told him.

As Lawrent stood up, she leaned against the bed and spread her legs for rear entry. Lawrent quickly positioned himself behind her and inserted his hard member, letting his hands wander all over Quistis' soft skin as he started sliding his piece in and out. "Ohh yeahhh," breathed Quistis huskily, and took her hand to her soaked cunt, to rub her labia as Lawrent fucked her. Having drenched her hand, she took it to her bum, and inserted two wet digits into her anus. Lawrent's eyes widened and mouth opened at the arousing sight before him and he couldn't help increasing the intensity of his thrusts.

"You like it? Seeing my fingers in my ass?" asked Quistis after a while.

"Oh yeah," he answered eagerly.

"What about your cock?" suggested Quistis and removed her fingers. With a big grin, Lawrent took his rigid rod from her sopping hole and watched as Quistis crawled on the bed, kneeling and presenting her round ass to him, spreading her butt cheeks. Lawrent got back on the bed, behind Quistis, and placed his member on the entrance of her tight hole. Pushing it slowly in, he elicited a moan out of Quistis. The vaginal fluids and the condom's lubrication helped ease the thick member into her rectum, and when it was in, Lawrent let it rest for a while so the canal could get used to it. Then he started moving the hardness, slowly at first, but soon got into a nice rhythm. With a thick fullness pleasuring her rear entrance, Quistis took her other hand to her lusty lower lips and needy nub. She was obviously enjoying herself. Her moans and murmurs attested that, and his groans were likely not without cause either.

After a while, Quistis was hanging her head low, her voice heavy, enjoying Lawrent's butt-fucking and her own fingers. But as good as it was, she thought it could be even better. "Mmmh... Let's switch over," she suggested.

"What, you mean you'll thrust your big dick up my ass?" Lawrent asked casually.

Quistis smiled at his joke, a sarcastic smile for a joke that they both knew was stupid. "No. Let me get on my back ok?"

"Sure."

Quistis turned around, lying on her back. She took one of the pillows and wedged it under her pelvis, raising her anal opening to a comfortable position for Lawrent to enter. He pushed the rod into the pleasurable tightness of her anal passage again, and resumed ass-fucking her. He appreciated the view before him. It looked somehow exquisite how her body was slightly curved in the position, and in addition to that, he could admire Quistis' fingers at her wet and red pussy, her full breasts with their small pointing nipples, and her beautiful face, her eyes closed as she elicited the sounds of passion. There was a pleasant tickling sensation in his balls and a promising pressure in his cock as he pressed on, but the woman also seemed to be close, judging by the heavy blush on her cheeks and her more and more strained moans. The combination of a hard cock in her ass and her self-stimulation was blowing her up. And off she went, her chest thrusting forward, and her hand stopping. Quistis' lower body rocked by invisible waves and her spasming pussy gushed liberal amounts of sex fluids, and Lawrent could feel her orgasm directly in the contractions of her bowel. They were too much for him, and he pulled out, yanked the condom off and let himself fly.

The post-orgasmic Quistis could feel warm sperm raining on her hot skin, but she was in too much of a bliss to even try to look, and she couldn't even quite see what was before her eyes at the moment. Lawrent, head whisking back and forward because of the acute sensations, let his cock rest on the blonde's drenched pussy as it spewed its load all over Quistis, from her face to her breasts, midriff and stomach. By the end of it, Quistis had Lawrent's love juice everywhere on her. Strings of cum decorated her breasts and nipples, a few random shots had flown on her flushed face, with some cum hanging down from her chin. A long string of spooge had happened to land across her navel, and there was still more cum on her chest and abdomen in strands, droplets and splotches.

"O-ohh wo, wow," the cum-covered Quistis stuttered. She hazily looked at something that wasn't there.

Lawrent opened his eyes just slightly. "Uhh," he replied, and rolled to Quistis' side, closing his eyes again. The man maneuvered his arm around Quistis' warm body and pulled her closer, and the impromptu couple just lay there for a long time, hot, sweaty and satisfied... for a moment.

* * *

Clad only in a long t-shirt, Quistis sat before her laptop computer, checking the day's schedule. Lawrent was still sleeping. No wonder, really, as they had fucked long into the night.

An 'Incoming Call' message popped to the screen. Quistis accepted, and saw Selphie staring intently from the screen that opened up, her eyes wide and a slight smile on her face. "Hello Quistis! How are you?"

"Hi Selphie. I'm fine, thanks."

"Anything... special happen to you last night?" Selphie asked. Her smile had a mischievous hint.

"What? How? Um, well..." Quistis could feel herself blush a little. "Well, I picked up a man. I just... It was crazy! I just couldn't help myself!" Quistis was surprised to see Selphie giggle, as she normally wasn't shy at all about this kind of talk.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you," Selphie began conspiratorially. "First, I need to tell you about Ambrosiac Nectar." Selphie explained to Quistis how she had found the Ambrosiac Nectar and described its nature as a drink of the GFs and a potent aphrodisiac.

"Wow, that's really fascinating. But, uh, where are you getting to?"

"Well, last night I was just resting, letting my mind wander... And I happened to notice you had unjunctioned Shiva and Siren." She tittered.

"Yes, because I was experimenting and reorganizing my Junction system from scratch," Quistis explained.

"Oh, so it wasn't accidental. Anyways, an idea popped into my mind. Ambrosiac Nectar being the GFs' drink, I wondered how it would affect them. I junctioned Shiva and Siren and used some of the Nectar on them, but couldn't see any effects on them. I resumed that more testing would be needed, but knowing you might need them, I unjunctioned them."

(That's not how you use the word, Selphie. Did you get them mixed up?) thought Quistis, without any change of expression.

"Anyhow, I did wonder if any possible effect might pass on to you, somehow. The Ambrosiac Nectar is a strange substance," concluded Selphie, looking up and with finger in mouth.

"So it was you that turned me into a nymphomaniac!" Quistis said in a stern tone, squinting her eyes. Then she cheered up. "Well, maybe it wasn't so bad at all," she admitted, smiling.

Selphie giggled. "Oh, we'll be seeing soon. For real. We're taking the Ragnarok there today."

"Ok, see you then. But I think we should stop," Quistis said and pointed his finger to the side.

Though Selphie couldn't see Lawrent, she got the hint, and gave a cheerful "Bye!" before closing the connection.


	4. Chapter 4

The training center of the Balamb Garden was a somewhat gloomy place. The internal weather was tropical, hotter than even the day climate of the summer in the Balamb region. Or it might have been the humid atmosphere which made it feel hotter. The moisture also carried many pungent smells of the exotic plants in the training center. Yet, somehow, Rinoa always felt like it was autumn in the training center. Hot and humid autumn, which made Rinoa leave behind her vest, only clad in her black top, dark blue miniskirt and black shorts.

"You didn't need to follow me."

"Well, yeah, but..." she replied to Squall, who turned to face her. His face was stern, but he couldn't keep it that way for long when he saw her, and a cheerful smile wiped his frown away.

"You're not properly equipped. You don't have any GFs," he continued.

She grabbed his arm and praised, "But you'll keep me safe, right?"

Squall grunted with thought, he could do that. They had been fucking long into the night, and then continued in the morning. Yet, he did not feel tired. It would be a long day, and he thought a run through the training center could help him catch some sleep before they left on the Ragnarok for Deling City in the late evening.

Rinoa knew what troubled him as well. Flying through the night, they would arrive in Deling just at nightfall. That would be their best chance for sleep before the meeting with Ashton Merrow the following day. It would all have been much easier if they could use Sleep spells, but unfortunately, the magical sleep was empty and unrewarding, not at all restorative.

GFs occupied a part of the brain and weakened memory as a side effect, so Squall had restricted their use to an absolute minimum. Quistis with her two GFs was an exception: most SeeDs were only allowed to have one now. After peace had returned, there was no need to strain anyone with the burden of three GFs or even more. He wasn't even sure about Selphie and her experiments with Eden. Just how much time was she spending with the powerful GF?

Since Rinoa wasn't a SeeD, Squall hadn't permitted her to have even one. After all, she did have her latent Sorceress powers. That was his outspoken explanation, but Rinoa knew he was trying to protect her from the GFs' detrimental effect. Even so, since the SeeDs she knew didn't seem to be completely brain-dead, she had argued about the issue with Squall. He had remained stubborn.

"This is where we were on our first date, remember?" said Rinoa.

"Date?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said with a smile. "Back when Garden first started moving and everything."

"Oh, yeah. Guess so," said Squall.

He went through a door into the left side chamber of the training center, and Rinoa followed.

"No! Rinoa, stay there!" he shouted, but it was too late. She entered the scene to see a massive T-Rexaur roaring some distance beyond Squall. The T-Rexaur was the most fearsome creature in the training center. Raised from eggs brought from the "Island Closest to Hell", as it was called, the T-Rexaurs in the training center still retained their terrifying innate strength and resilience, even if they were tamer than the creatures in the wild. As a safety measure, the door wouldn't open again this soon, and even though Rinoa would have wanted to take Squall's advice, she didn't really have any other choice but to try and invoke her Sorceress powers. Squall, meanwhile, cast a powerful Blizzaga spell at the dinosaur. A huge block of ice encapsulated most of its body, and it growled loudly in pain, but it survived the attack, and lunged at Squall when the ice broke into small shards, which quickly disappeared into nonexistence.

"Rinoa! Watch out!" exclaimed Squall as he darted out of the T-Rexaur's way, but Rinoa was too concentrated in trying to draw out the spells from her subconscious. The T-Rexaur slashed at her with its claws, but just barely. Plunging his gunblade into its throat, Squall stopped the monstrosity's motion, and triggering the charges of the weapon, finally put it at its end. He quickly moved away as the T-Rexaur collapsed down. At the same time, Rinoa took a hand to her chest, where the T-Rexaur's claw had drawn blood.

"You're injured," Squall realized. "Let me--"

"No. I can handle it." She could at least do that much. Invoking a Cure spell, a restorative energy filled her body, and soon focused on her chest, sewing shut the opened gashes. In a second, it looked like she hadn't had any wounds at all, except that one side of her black top had broken, hanging down and exposing a generous amount of the round curve of her left breast. She saw that Squall noticed it, and smiled at him with a tinge of admonishment in her eyes.

Squall, still heaving from the battle, said, "That Ambrosiac Nectar! Even now, seeing you like that, I want to--"

"I know," she replied. "I feel it too." After she had drank the Nectar, she had felt more lusty than usual, even despite all the times she and Squall had made love after it and all the time that had passed. Maybe it wasn't the Nectar, but Squall as well had been more willing than usual. And even now, in the monster-filled training center, she felt her urges getting the better of her. Actually, the place seemed to excite her even more. The idea of doing it in public, not with Irvine and Zell and Selphie, but in a place where any passerby could see them, in somewhere dangerous, excited her beyond reason.

"Squall," she said, and lowered the torn half of her top to reveal her full breast. He sheathed his gunblade quickly, and she could see the desire reflected in his eyes. Then they both rushed at each other, soon locking into a kiss. Squall pressed ever tighter onto her, with force, and eventually she had to step back. She realized Squall was guiding her to do just that, so she backed away, and Squall followed, their lips and tongues darting back and forth all the time, until she hit the metal wall.

Squall broke their kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues for a second, and seeing the yearning in his eyes made Rinoa feel even warmer. Suddenly he pulled down the other strap of her black top, and peeled the now flimsily attached material down, exposing her breasts completely. Rinoa only managed a sudden yelp before he kissed her again, hungrily, while he groped her full tits and kneaded her nipples with his thumbs.

Now Rinoa broke the kiss, breaking another strand of saliva when she practically dove down to her knees, and just as quickly, she was unzipping his leather pants.

"Always ready," she intoned sensually, fishing Squall's erection from his briefs and through the opened fly. "And hard already... slp," she said, kissing a drop of precum from the head.

"Rinoa, take it in your mouth. I don't care if anybody comes."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, darling?" she teased, taking her hand down his shaft and stretching his foreskin further down from the head. "A bunch of the sexy instructors working under you, coming in together and seeing the headmaster's hard cock, then taking turns to suck and fuck my own Squally-poo..?" She felt his cock get harder under her touch, its veins growing more defined with each pulse.

"Ahh... and where would you be? Getting fucked by five battle-hardened SeeDs in their uniforms and making them come all over you?" heaved Squall in response.

"Mm... maybe," she said, and closed her mouth over Squall's meat. She moved slowly at first, wrapping her lips around the head and lathering it with her tongue while stroking the shaft, enjoying his manly taste and hardness. She gradually increased the speed, not entirely intentionally as she got more excited with the blowjob, moving around more, swinging her hair a little and looking up at Squall, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face.

When he wasn't looking at her, he was looking hazily around. The training center was quiet for now, and he wanted to keep it that way, so he reached out in his mind, and despite the distraction of Rinoa licking the underside of his cockhead, he managed to gain his GF's protection from monster encounters.

"Mm... come for me, Squall... -slp- I want your cum," uttered Rinoa between handling Squall's crimson red erection, lathered shiny wet all around with saliva and precum. With the monster threat gone, he relaxed and put his hands softly around Rinoa's head while enjoying the pleasures of her rapid sucking, just letting go and relishing the feeling of her mouth and of getting head in the public training center. There was some foliage to their side, covering them from the door, so even if somebody came, with some luck they might be safe.

"Oh, Rinoa, I'm going..." he rasped after a while. She answered just with a cock-muffled mutter, and her mouth was going so eagerly back and forth over his cock that it took her a while to slip off from him. By then, it took only a few rapid strokes to make him groan, and his cock spasm, jetting the first of his hot load all across the right side of Rinoa's face, making her yelp in surprise. Due to her stroking, the next loads of thick white seed flew all over her hair and forehead, splattering the locks over her forehead into her skin. With her eyes closed, and cum running over the other, she tried to aim the rest on her luscious lips, but while some met their mark, most of it just splattered all over her face, chin and below, splashing her chest with the last of Squall's copious load, not fast enough to spurt on her face but instead to drip on her tits.

Squall had been groaning and gritting his teeth through his ordeal, managing a couple of short peeks, but he was mostly focused on enduring the thundering pleasure rocking his body and mind. Now he was catching his breath and recovering, his cock resting in Rinoa's hold, still hot and hard, with its veins filled with pure pleasure, and he just barely managed to open his eyes. Rinoa was looking back at him, a hazy expression on her cum-splattered face. There were strands of white semen in her black hair, some plastering her locks into her forehead, and more splashes of sperm all over her face, from her eyebrows to cheeks. Some was dripping from her pink lips into her mouth, and thick strands of spunk were drooling down from her chin and dripping all over her breasts. Her chest was a mess of jizz, wet from all the white spooge adorning her full curves and nipples, and seeping into the broken black top or running over it.

"Hahh... I needed that," he uttered.

Wordlessly, the cum-covered Rinoa stood up, and Squall instantly pressed his hands on the wall around her, and rushed in for a sloppy, cummy kiss, wetting his own face with the sperm all over her face. Then she grabbed his slimy, barely softened cock again.

"And Squall... I need you to fuck me."

Squall eyed her messy GF, the mostly non-magical kind, then the environment of the training center, where more monsters waiting to be beaten lurked in their semi-artificial lair.

"Oh, fuck it," he remarked.

"No, fuck ME," said the sperm-splattered Rinoa, with a mischievous smile on her cum-covered face.

Squall didn't reply, he just threw his gunblade and jacket to the ground and quickly pulled up his t-shirt, exposing his lean, muscled upper body to Rinoa's appreciative eyes.

"Put this on," he said and gave the t-shirt to Rinoa. She did as told, pulling up the broken black top to cover her slimy tits as best as she could, and then putting on the t-shirt. It didn't do much. Her breasts bulged against the tight t-shirt, almost spilling out from the low cut, and it created an ample cleavage, glistening with Squall's semen. His jizz clung to the white fabric, turning it partially see-through, and made it stick to Rinoa's round curves. She looked a like a cumslut begging for another round, which she was, and now Squall was bare-chested too.

"Better than nothing," said Squall.

"Is it?" teased Rinoa.

He put his jacket back on, and she got a moment to admire Squall's look in the jacket without a shirt, before he zipped it up.

"Let's get back to my quarters."

Even on the short way back to Squall's apartment, Rinoa drew looks and aroused whispers from the passing students and staff, but she just kept smiling as Squall escorted her. With each look and whisper, her pussy got even wetter.

* * *

They kissed and groped their way through the new corridor in the first basement, all the way to the Headmaster's apartment. The room lighting increased automatically when they entered, Squall kissing Rinoa's neck hungrily as she caressed the lump in his pants. They hastily kicked off their footwear, then moved further into the room. Then Squall pushed her forcefully against the bedroom door, and quickly threw off his jacket, naked from the waist up again. Rinoa didn't have enough time to admire his physique before he lunged at her lips again, pressing her against the door as he fumbled to find the door panel. In the middle of their deep kiss he did, and the door slid out from behind Rinoa, and she stumbled backwards into the bedroom, caught by Squall. The bedroom lighting also lit up when they entered.

"Mmh... leave them on?" asked Rinoa, as Squall groped her tits through the cum-stained t-shirt and top. In the light of the room, it was easier again to see the remains of sperm on her face, breasts and hair.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Squall... take me now!" she pleaded.

Without a word, he pushed her on the bed, still unmade from the morning and the sheets unchanged. Now Rinoa got a good look of her half-clothed SeeD Headmaster, as he approached and slipped his fingers under her dark blue miniskirt, to pull her black shorts down. He folded the miniskirt twofold onto itself and uncovered her panty-clad butt, looking at her hungrily, then pulled the shorts the rest of the way down. On her light blue, frilly panties, there was a large wet patch over her pussy. She moaned just from him touching it, and waited with bated breath as Squall proceeded to take off her panties, uncovering her black-haired pussy to the open air of the bedroom. Even she could smell her own heady scent, but Squall sniffed her wet panties, looking at her, then threw them aside.

"Ass up now," he said, and she instantly rolled over and got on all fours on the bed, looking eagerly back at Squall, but he was already behind her, and she just heard the sound of his zipper, followed by the sensation of him entering her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she moaned loudly, and pressed her face to the sheets, the coating of cum rubbing off onto them.

Squall also grunted in pleasure as he fucked her, clad in nothing but his leather pants and socks, his cock sinking deep into the wet and tight embrace of her flesh again and again. He could never get tired of her passionate moans, her pure joy and pleasure ringing so clear in them, and neither could he get tired of her beauty, her round buttocks under his hands, or the way she wrapped into herself and against the bed as his shaft penetrated her hot sheath.

What track of time they had left was lost, immersed in the incredible bliss their joining brought them, all the rest of the world lost to them in that bedroom with subdued aquatic decoration on the walls, until Rinoa's moans grew so desperate that she had to bite the sheets, and bang the bed with her arm, as Squall banged her with his ram, and her pussy spasmed around him, trying to milk him for his seed, until she rested her hand on the bed, and lifted her head up, exhausted. She looked at Squall, her face a vision of ecstacy, of surrender, of love, and of lust. Her eyes went from his halted loins to his keen eyes, and she opened her slack mouth slightly more. 

Looking at his spent lover and her expression, Squall pulled out his slimy tool, and Rinoa pulled herself further on the bed and lay on her back, then she grabbed a couple of pillows to support her head. When Squall got on the bed, she trailed a finger across her lips, then opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. He straddled her, his throbbing cock jutting from his leather pants and hovering over her face, before he slapped the hard meat on her features, and then fed it into her mouth, letting her taste her own aroma. He quickly got up to pace, fucking her face with the same rhythm he had at her pussy.

Rinoa could hardly keep up, his engorged organ invading her mouth and throat, making her gasp for air and drool from the corners of her mouth as Squall's leather pants pressed against her lips, and she loved it. She let her hands wander on his naked upped body, helplessly looking up at him as he rammed himself down her throat, a firm hold on her black hair. When he pulled out, she breathed in hungrily, and then he went back in again. The look of lust on his face only intensified as he rammed her willing mouth, and Rinoa loved watching him.

"I'm going to ruin your top," he said finally, and pulled out.

"It's already ruined," she said after a gulp of air. "And your t-shirt?"

"I've got more."

"Then go for it," said Rinoa with a smile.

Squall turned around, giving Rinoa a view of his lean back and leather-clad butt, then he inserted his saliva-sloppy erection into her cleavage. He took hold of her ample boobs, pressed tightly together by the t-shirt, and started fucking the tight cleft between her mounds.

"You like the outfit?" she asked, talking to Squall's butt.

"Y-yeah," he answered, thrusting between her tits. "It looks -hnngh- good on you."

"And your cum? Does it look good on me?"

"Maybe... ahhh... we'll poll all the students and -huff- staff that saw you to find out," he replied. Rinoa laughed.

Then Squall roared like a lion, and thrust his hard-on even deeper into Rinoa's cleavage. His rock hard semen shooter spasmed between her slick breasts, and pumped his jism in a continuous torrent wherever it would go in the tight confines between her skin, the black top and the t-shirt. His loins moved instinctively to fuck her tits as he came, spreading his cum around even more, and Rinoa could feel the pulsing of his hot rod as he ejaculated wantonly into her clothes. A warm slimy feeling spread around the torn top and her breasts, and she could imagine Squall's thick white sperm flooding over the black fabric and sticking to her titties, and the rest of his copious pearly slime seeping into the t-shirt. She felt incredibly messy.

"Gimme that cummy cock," she said loudly to Squall's butt, and he withdrew his spent dick from between her tits and cum-soiled clothes, then lowered the jizz-dripping spent penis to her lips. She took the slightly softened member to her mouth, and licked it clean, relishing the familiar taste of his seed.

Squall bent down, and lapped her wet pussy with his tongue, upside down. She purred with pleasure and renewed lust, and kept sucking and suckling on his piece. Soon it was hardening in her mouth again, without going fully soft in between. So he kept pleasuring his rigid meat with her mouth, breathing as well as she could, and enjoyed the strong probes of Squall's tongue on her wet folds and eager button. All the while she felt the slimy wetness spread in her clothes around her breasts. It made her even more excited to suck his cock, and she wondered if he could see or feel it in her pussy. Soon it wasn't enough for her to have his engorged organ in her mouth. She spit it out, coated with saliva, and it rested against her cheek, or rather, pressed hard against her cheek.

"Let me be on top for a change," she said, now mostly to the crotch of his pants.

He quickly rose up, and then got completely off Rinoa, and the bed.

"You're making me sound so commanding," said Squall, as he was taking off his pants.

"Aren't you? Sometimes?" she argued.

"It's just to get--"

"--to get things done," finished Rinoa, and giggled. Squall looked at her, nonplussed, then he smiled a little. Rinoa almost didn't notice because she was taking note of how his dick looked even bigger now that he had his pants and briefs off.

Now completely nude, Squall got back on the bed, cock pointing at the ceiling. "Ok, now I command you to get on top of me."

"Yes, sir Headmaster sir!" said Rinoa, mock seriously, and did a SeeD salute, waving her arm around way too much.

She straddled her BF, and lowered herself onto his hard penis, sending waves of satisfaction through both of them. Looking at Squall sensually, she started rocking back and forth, and he smiled back at her. There was a big wet splotch in the t-shirt now, and Squall grabbed the cut of the shirt, pulling down forcefully. The fabric tore around the splotch, until the suddenly much deeper cut went all the way down to Rinoa's dark blue miniskirt, and she could feel her heart pounding faster. Squall spread the flaps of the torn t-shirt away from the torn black top, not even covering her breasts anymore. The black fabric was now stained white with his seed, and hung loosely against the t-shirt which no longer supported it, or her ample bust. He cupped her breasts, and she started riding him faster as he squeezed and fondled them and twirled her nipples with his thumbs. Then he rose up, to kiss, suckle and lick her boobs and their sweet nubs, and her, pulling her head down to his.

Suddenly Squall lifted her up and put her down on the bed, and quickly re-inserted his hot sword back into her empty sheath.

"Enough time at the top. Don't want you getting cocky," said Squall.

"Then stop cocking me," said Rinoa and wrapped her arms around him.

"Never," said Squall and kissed her, then proceeded to pound her pussy even harder.

Rinoa was soon mewling as her BF fucked her relentlessly, thrusting his meat into her like they had been two weeks apart, occasionally kissing her or groping her breasts, jiggling free without the torn and semen-drenched top and t-shirt restraining them. His naked skin was slick with a sheen of sweat, and Rinoa was a vision of lust, her expression a blissful sensual surrender.

"Fuck me harder!" she begged, but didn't mind when Squall barely picked up his speed any more, just grunting and gasping heavily as he drove hard into her, his kisses hungry and sloppy, his gropes of her breasts and ass rough and eager.

"Oh Hyyyyyyyyyyne!" yelled Rinoa, and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Squall. She gave him kiss after kiss, in rapid succession, before she just started moaning into the air, the unrelenting sexual force of her climax washing over her again and again, her body rocking against his, until she quietened down, and settled down, and they rested there like that in the near silence of heavy breathing, pressing tightly against each other, Rinoa in overwhelming bliss.

After a while, Rinoa looked amorously at Squall, and they kissed, kissed, and kissed again.

"Ready for more?" asked Squall, with a boyish grin.

Rinoa's eyes widened. "You didn't!-- I didn't realize..." she said, her eyes glowing and cheeks flushed. "Um... maybe something else?" she said and lifted her legs up, then lowered them onto the bed. Squall nodded at her with a satisfied expression, then rose up and pulled out from her swollen, dripping wet pussy. Even that almost made her swoon.

She lifted her legs back up, and Squall took hold of them, then pressed his sloppy cock between her soft thighs. He started fucking her thighs, and she idly caressed her breasts and nipples as she watched his swollen red cockhead appear and disappear in the cleft between her much lighter skinned legs. All the while she was aware that his thick white cum could erupt out of there at any second, and all over her.

"Does it feel good?" she asked.

"Unnh... yes," he replied.

"Better than my pussy?"

"No," he replied. She giggled at his terseness. It even continued into his climax. He just let out a deep groan, "Hngggh!" and pushed his cock hard between her thighs, and barely made any sound as he came. But Rinoa could see the pleasure on his face, his eyes shut, and she had the front row seat to the show of his cum-spewing one-eyed monster. It looked like none of it was going to hit her face, so she watched with wide open eyes as Squall ejaculated all over her upper body. Countless spurts of thick white spooge shot out from his twitching cock, and she could feel the ones that landed on her skin, but she couldn't keep up with how much of it landed on what remained of her clothes. The cum-soaked, torn black top and t-shirt got their ample share, but also the dark blue miniskirt, which had so far stayed relatively clean, was now battered with ropes of sticky white sperm. Rinoa had known it was going to happen eventually. 

Her breasts also got coated with countless strands of jizz, soon running all over her heaving bosom. She absent-mindedly played with the sticky stuff, and got her hand dirty with fresh cum too. At least her hair had been spared this time. If this kept up, the white streaks in her black hair would soon overcome the brown highlights.

With shudders and feeble gasps, Squall came down from his high, and the last of his load was dripping from his cock between her thighs onto the now cum-drenched dark blue miniskirt. The torn black top was now completely splattered with white seed, and the t-shirt was by now just a torn cumrag on the front. Her full boobs were covered with spunk, and she was tasting Squall's latest batch from her fingers. When she had licked them clean, she had an amused smile on her face.

"Ohhhhhh... I'm so filthy..." she moaned, looking at Squall.

"Uggh... You're so sexy," he growled, then let go of her legs and collapsed next to her on the bed. She turned to him, kissed him and hugged him tightly, her cummy boobs and jizz-soaked clothes pressing against his naked skin.


End file.
